


Friday Night Thing

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, So much smut, fic request, smut with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: OMG your Ramsay works are so damn wonderful Can I request Ramsay x Reader modern AU with smut (because oh god you're good at this) based on this quotes: "Don’t test me sweet cheeks"; "She’ll be the death of me”; “I gave you a boner don’t ignore me”? Thank ya ^^You are a waitress at the Greyjoy-owned bar, the Squid's Whore. Your least favorite customer is there, and he won't stop bothering you.





	Friday Night Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Friday Smut Day! Yay! Have fun with this one, guys ;)  
> Also, if you'd like to see more of my Ramsay Bolton/Game of Thrones fanfic, please go to my tumblr ( https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ )

“Ramsay Bolton is a fucking asshole,” you crossed your arms. “He’s literally evil incarnate.”

“He’s not that bad,” Theon tried to tell you as he cleaned glasses with a damp towel.

“Remember middle school? He threatened to stab you if you didn’t let him cheat on a test.”

“He did stab me, Y/N.”

“Exactly! Please don’t make me wait on him and his friends,” you pleaded with Theon. Theon wasn’t technically your boss; he was the head bartender. Yara was your boss. The Greyjoys owned a diver bar by the sea. They called it ‘The Squid’s Whore’, but you knew some of the people who frequent here were dirtier than the name. 

Theon and Yara were great friends with you all throughout your life. When you failed in becoming the actress you wanted to be, Theon and Yara were there. Yara had offered you a waitress job at the diver bar, and Theon let you crash at his place until you found your own.

Theon cringed looking at Ramsay and his friends. Cigarette smoke rose from their table. Grunt sat back gulping his beer down to the last drop. Ben Bones threw darts at the board, none of them hitting the target. Ramsay looked at you, he bit his lip slowly. He knew you were talking about him.

“Please don’t,” you begged him again.

“They’re customers,” Theon shrugged.

“He’s awful. Get Rosie or someone else. Please, for the love of God,” you slammed your hands on the bar. Theon sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Theon said. “He’ll behave better when he gets what he wants.” You scoffed and grabbed two beers from him.

“You have no fucking spine.”

You carried over the beers to the bastard’s boys’ table. As you set them down, you noticed Ramsay’s eyes on your chest. 

“Do you guys need anything else?” you asked the group. 

“What about you, are you on the menu tonight?” Ramsay asked, smirking.

“Don’t test me, sweet cheeks,” you said crossly to him. He chuckled. It was only just beginning. 

“You think I’m sweet?”

“I think you’re awful.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, sweetheart,” Ramsay’s blew smoke into your face. It didn’t smell of cigarettes. You groaned and walked away from his table. You knew he was watching you walk away. He had a good reason to. You dressed a certain way to grab more tips from the lonely men at the Squid’s Whore.

While you attended to other customers, his eyes never left you. They followed you across the bar. As the hours passed, the bar began to fill with the usual suspects. You made your rounds again, and passed Ramsay’s table. His hand reached out and grabbed your ass. You smacked his hand away. He laughed drunkenly and almost fell over in his chair.

You rolled your eyes and took off to go on your break. You stood outside, scrolling through your phone. The cold wind from the sea greeted you like and old friend. You let it wash over you. You wouldn’t let him bother you. You wouldn’t let him bother you. You wouldn’t let him bother you.

“Hey you!” Oh fuck no.

“I’m on my break,” you said coldly. Ramsay stumbled over to you with a drink in his hand. He offered it to you.

“I’m sorry,” he pouted. “I only wanted to see how firm it was. It was just for fun.”

“You’re not sorry.”

“Yea, I am!” Ramsay shoved the drink in your face. “Drink! You’re so uptight.”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Drink this!” Ramsay put the drink in your face again. You pushed it away. The glass dropped to the ground and shattered. The liquid seeped into the ground. Ramsay took the opportunity and closed the space between you. “Someone’s on her period, huh?”

You slapped Ramsay across the face. He stumbled back. You didn’t slap him hard enough to make him fall over, but you wish you had. He glared at you. H clearly didn’t like being hit. Ramsay closed the space between you again.

“Do that again, I fucking dare you,” he threatened you. You took your hand and it went through the air, but Ramsay caught you by your wrist. Both of you glaring at each other until his drunken mouth went over yours. You wanted to hit him again, but he felt good.

He shouldn’t feel this good. His tongue traced the bottom of your mouth, begging for entrance. You let him in. You had no idea what you even doing. Ramsay’s hands grabbed your hips, and he pressed against you. You felt his erection in his pants. He was already hard. Unimpressive.

You tugged at his shirt, bringing him closer to you. You kissed him until you felt out of breath. You broke the kiss first, catching your breath. You watched Ramsay’s breath in the cold air. It was hot and he was waiting.

Your fingers tugged at his shirt again, but to get to his pants. You unbuckled them, and slipped your hand down under. You grabbed onto his boner and began giving him the angriest handjob you could muster. You wanted to hurt him and tug him and pull him until he was spent. Ramsay groaned loud. You were sure if anyone else was outside that they could hear you.

Ramsay closed the space between you again, kissing you hard as you made hard work on him. He trapped you with his hands at the sides of your face, forcing you to stay in place. He grew bigger with every stroke you made on him. His dick felt thick and harder than any of the toys you had at home. 

His hand slid down to your throat, squeezing it. “Harder, slut.” 

You put your thumb on the front of his member and massaged it. Up and down. Ramsay sighed and laughed. Then, you grabbed him hard and started to pump up and down. Ramsay’s hips pulled towards you while his hand squeezed your throat harder. 

It wasn’t long now. You’ve done this before. You knew the tell-tale signs Ramsay’s breath hitched. He was trying to hold it in, but it wasn’t working. You smiled. You were good. You took Ramsay’s member out of his pants, and put your outh around him for the last moments. 

“Fuck!” he yelled out. “Finish me off! Come on, do it. Do it.” He yelled louder at you. Your mouth went as hard as you could until he released all of himself inside your pretty little mouth. You swallowed his cum down your throat. 

Ramsay then buckled his belt and started to walk away from you.

“Hey!” you called out to him. “I gave you a boner, don’t ignore me.” Ramsay stopped in his tracks and turned around to you.

“I’m sorry,” he began. “Did you think I was going to pleasure you? Listen, you’re not that important to me.” He shrugged and began to walk away again. 

“Fucking ass. I bet you couldn’t finish me off anyways.” 

“What did you say?”

“Well I mean, you weren’t that hard to get off,” you told Ramsay. Ramsay turned around again, glaring at you. 

“I could do it. I could get you off faster,” he told you as he marched back to you. “And I could do it better.”

“Prove it,” your eyes met blue ones. Ramsay’s eyes narrowed at you, and then his fingers went up your skirt, bringing the fabric up and into your tights. Two fingers went inside you and he went to work. They rubbed on you front wall, as if his fingers were telling you to ‘come here’. 

You laughed, loving the pace he was going. You already felt wet from pleasing him. Your panties started to drip with your wetness which earned Ramsay moans from you. He smiled and then he bent down. His hands ripped your tights apart, giving him full access to you. 

He took three fingers and pumped them inside of you. His tongue found its way to your clit, and it made circles around it. He set into this rhythm which made it hard for you to stand. You leaned against the wall, and kept moaning out loud for him.

His tongue changed the pattern and it went different directions on you. You couldn’t tell if he was spelling words on you, or if he was making shapes. Either way, you felt your tension build up. Your hands went through his hair, keeping his head in place as he ate you for dessert. 

His mouth sucked on your clit, almost biting it. His three fingers started to become too much. Your walls grew tighter and tighter, and that’s when Ramsay said it.

“Cum for me. I know you want to,” he said, this time looking in your eyes. “Do it for me, slut.” You felt it happening. Your walls released and the waves came through. You moaned loud for Ramsay. His mouth cleaned up your mess, and he stood up wiping his mouth.

He chuckled. “We should do this every Friday night.”

“You want to make this a thing?” you asked, out of breath.

“Yeah, let’s make this a Friday night thing,” he winked, walking away from you and into the bar.

“Fucking bastard,” you said begrudgingly with a hint of smile.


End file.
